


Score

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-19
Updated: 2004-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Hmm, how to describe this...how about Brian and Justin being happy? Or in love, that sounds even better.Kinda AU-ish, cause Brian is a different Brian.





	Score

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

We sat at our square kitchen table, eating cold strawberry frosted pop tarts and drinking hot black coffee. Some of it drips on his face, his pale white skin turning into black while the coffee slides down his neck. I grin at him, and lean over to lick it off. I kiss him, he looks down at me.  
"Why do you have to do that?" He asks me. I see him smiling though, he loves it when I do stuff like that. I know it turns him on.  
"Cause it makes you hard", I moan into his neck, biting his skin softly that tastes like bitter coffee mixed with him.   
I get up, hold my hand out to him. We go to bed, I lay him down and crawl on top of him, lined up perfectly.  
He feels sweaty and clammy, feels like we just had a lot of really good sex, which we did.  
"You feel really good." I dont know why I said that, but he does. He feels really amazing, I can't stop touching his face.  
"Mmm. I do?" He asks. What a bitch.  
"You know you do. If you dont believe me you can touch yourself and find out."  
I smile, feeling naughty. Next minute he'll be coming screaming my name. I know exactly where it hurts.  
"Brian", he moans, touching my face with one hand while the other works to get himself off.   
I replace his hand with mine and watch him.   
His cheeks become flushed with stains of pink, his hands are grabbing for anything on my body, my skin, my hair. His eyes get wider and he starts coming into my hand, I hear him moan my name really loudly so the whole fucking city can hear.   
Next minute his lips are curving into a smile, I kiss him so he can taste himself.  
For as long as we've been together I know his body better than he knows it himself. It's sexy, actually. I smile at my thought, stretching out beside him while he licks his lips and touches my face.  
I hear him say something, and he's smiling that smile and biting his lips when he says something bad(and hot.)  
"Blow me."   
Ah, so that's what he said.  
Yeah, that was hot Justin.  
I mumble that into his ear and start my descent.   
He's grabbing my hair and pulling it, I always loved it when people touched my hair. My hands are in his mouth, he's so sexy when he's like this. I look up at him for a second, his eyes are closed and he's fucking smiling like it's Christmas morning. He's so fucking easy.  
I smile into his dick and he comes into my mouth.  
I kiss him, he holds me for a while and plays with my hair again.  
"Brian," he says, grabbing a hand and playing with my fingers.  
I look at him, not asking him what but letting him see it on my face.  
"You're happy, right? I mean you're happy where you are in life right now."  
He's looking at me and he looks nervous. I don't know where he's going with this.  
"Well, let's see sunshine. I'm laying in bed on a Sunday morning naked next to you while you're playing with my hair. Hmmm, not too sure about that one.''  
He smiles at me, I lean in closer to him.  
"Why?" I ask softly, kissing his cheek a little.  
"I dunno, just wanted to know."  
He's such an asshole.  
So I ask him again.  
"I thought maybe I was holding you back or something", he says nonchalantly, like asking me if he got the paper this morning.  
'Why the fuck would you think that?" I ask, suddenly a little mad at his lack of self-confidence.  
He starts off on his little speech, bringing up the fucking past that was over a million years ago. What the fuck? Why is he feeling like this?  
"Jus, what's wrong? Why no annoying confident little prick? That's the only way I like you", I say, softly sucking on his earlobe, the pierced one.  
He sighs, grabs my hand again.  
"Just that things used to be a whole lot different. Now everything between us is like so fucking perfect, we do fight and we annoy the fuck out of each other but now it's like we actually are friends and fucking lovers. It's just, I never thought it'd be like this.''  
His eyes get a little cloudy, I know he's gonna cry. I stop the tears before they become a full-blown fit, and think of what the fuck to say.  
After a few minutes I pull him on top of me, we're face to face again.  
"This is the part where I say why things are different. You want the truth? I dont know why things have changed. All I know is that every day I get to wake up next to you, and that's all. I get to have you around. I never expected this, but now I cant live without it. So how bout we not question it. Unless, you dont like it this way?"   
I smile a little, I dont know what he wants me to say.  
His face becomes lit up, like he's glowing, the way he gets when he's really close.  
" I wouldn't change a thing. I guess it's just those fears every couple gets when they spend a lot of fucking time together."  
He laughs, and kisses my chest. I hear him fall asleep, his arms are wrapped all the way around me.  
Suddenly I realize that I have scored big time.  
Not only with him, but with myself.  
I kiss his shoulder, and stay awake, thinking about love and why it's such a stupid fucking word.   
I prefer happiness, maybe. Cause I am happy.  
Score.


End file.
